


【poi】宅根宅或许】——六面珍珠

by brightsight



Category: Person Of Interest - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 19:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10623402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightsight/pseuds/brightsight
Summary: 食用说明：1.又是宅根宅非典型cp向，再次声明，我怀疑我写的根本不是爱情，请读者自由心证。2.原作走向，有宅总格蕾丝，肖根前提，所以说，是肯定雷的，是肯定OOC的。【被挂上雷文吐槽中心还要作死的微笑.jpg】3.TE，更意识流了，不好吃。如果可以接受的话੭ ᐕ)੭*⁾⁾↓





	

六面珍珠

初次见面时，女人将一副烟火皮囊运用得游刃有余，刀片抬落不过刹那，便在芬奇掌心上割下一道淋漓血痕，幢幢恐惧连同痛楚作为毒素一种，渗入他的伤口。

她是个崇尚理智的疯子，被挟持者心想，一颗不规则切割的六面珍珠，一枚上帝骰子，观测于她毫无意义。

在被肆意周折的途中，芬奇以一切必要的沉默来抵抗，且毫不费力地展示出与她的隔阂及不同：于那些马基雅维利主义者的常用辩白下，根并不在乎无关者死活，而艾丽西亚，她的存在本身于芬奇就算不是悔悟证明，也至少是根警世长绳，他寄予感谢。而根则过于轻易又无知地切断了它，视她不过诸妨碍之一。“你根本不理解你究竟做了什么，她的性命又意味着什么，直到有一天。”——芬奇的理智高居在恐惧之上如此反复诘问她，甚至带有怜悯。他没有想到一语成谶的可能。

于撒玛利亚人统治的苍白世界中，女人提起，说那是一次值得怀念的远足，此时她早意识到了过往的莽撞，于是谈及过往时如此修饰，而芬奇对其仍是复以冷淡的一瞥，揭穿死者人数。根笑笑，对她旧日罪行供认不讳，可也很难说有什么真切悔意，这颗珍珠毕竟边缘尖刻，温热都耗尽机缘，磨圆自然并非易事。

男人在诸神黄昏后终于对格蕾丝谈及了一切，或者说，近乎是一切，这是他自己执意决定的，如果说芬奇从过往中学到了什么，那么隐瞒即是伤害定在表单前列。他坦白了那嵌套不休的假名，他以旁观者视角描述了那上帝间战争中的转折点，但他没有讲细节，无论开头结尾，对于港口与天台他均一笔带过，肢解掉水光和弹孔，而格蕾丝毕竟那样温柔敏锐，她接受，并不追问。只在纪念日时，为他在胸口上别一束白花。男人也没有跟机器再讲过话，他不愿称之为对过往信念的摒弃，他情愿称之为搁置，芬奇给自己了许多理由，他已经老了，他已经累了，他如今更愿意闭眼，这让他的懦弱终于心安理得。

但这不意味着芬奇并不想念那杂质为0.4%的声音，反而对于这种声音的诉求开始不再按潮汐，也不按日月轮转周期来出现，可他早已不确定那具体指的是什么，是声音曾所属的主人，声音的本源，还是背后那几位至少有幸或无法以本名埋葬的故交亡魂，他们的重量随行在他身后，永远是寂静的行伍，而最后一人的面貌，正是他曾经自己。

时间绞死生命，也会绞死记忆，他默许这件事进行，在根被羁押于图书馆时，芬奇曾不得不尝试去理解她，摸清一个被机器所选中者的骨骼肌理，尽管，他们彼此都视对方为可笑的理想主义者。他蹒跚走进软禁的书房，看着对方的目光从纸页上抬起，一个精致锋利的笑容也随之浮现，那是张最真诚不过的假面，专为讨好他一人而设。可假面滑落的速度只在分毫，女人往往是于片刻后，便刺骨地用实在论据揭露出他的自相矛盾，可又将对自己的反驳也附上，报以浮夸的理解与同情。只有那么几次他们只是谈书，芬奇附和，两人对于人物的理解或概率论的违背直觉达成温情的一致，他早习惯于步调的不协同，所以这罕有的共识令他窒息。

可总的来说，芬奇并不怀念那段时光，他，她，在灰尘落寞的书房中各怀心事，日光下澈于书柜的格挡，专断地将精装本的软黄皮革染上珍珠蜜色，书页半透明的影子倒悬在对方眼睑下，万物静默如谜，他往往会感到这房间中不止是两个人的角力，而是三个人的妥协，还有一位无形体的神灵令房间如此拥挤，而她的存在似乎就是在控诉他对另一者的酷刑。

“哈瑞”，她总喜欢这样柔情蜜意地唤他，刺破他昂贵的三件套，以及面对她时会才匆忙穿起的多余盔甲与不苟神色，她仿佛从拘谨外表下看见了机器同类相食的骨骸，命运相似的捉弄。

这个称呼本身便燎伤了他，对姓名的肢解正说明了两件事，他的容忍和她在机器加持之下的得寸进尺，二者相辅相成。可另一方面，虽不愿承认，他却也的确逐渐理解了这颗六面珍珠的构造，并乐于操纵，如同他善于令1与0变作有理篇章。他抚上她的骄傲，明晰那与落寞相辅相成，又有多畏惧失去，芬奇甚至拿这个要挟过她，他喝下毒药，于涣散的视野里看着她因被捏住软肋的愤恨而紧咬下唇。以及她和他一样，是自私的，是的，奈森的话他都因悔恨而听取了，他复述它们，这本身就是一种慰藉，可他毕竟凡人，人人于他平等，可总有人要更平等。

机器告诉他，我们最终都将孤独死去，可只要被他人记住便有一线意义。他又思量着这句话，猛然住脚，隔着一条马路望见了正碌碌的肖，而另一对了解真相的男女在她身后似乎忙碌于号码，恍然间昨日重现。芬奇本能地想避开，可他的反侦查能力如何能比得上前特工，对方一双寂然瞳孔穿过车水马龙悄然注视着他，令芬奇一时无所适从。他能跟她讲现今什么，格蕾丝的画他的观鸟记录？他明知这些对方并不感兴趣，他如何能与她把酒言旧，讲那些阴谋那些苦中作乐，明知肖瞳孔里反映出的蹒跚男人正是她所爱的死因？就算是去谈正进行的救世行当，在这个见证了落幕的女人前他也丧失了所有不去参与的借口，他无话可说。

肖说过，她们是干柴烈火，易燃易爆炸，平凡日头里并不适宜共存，可他猜想，就算分分合合也并不妨碍她们早将彼此融入血脉，只惜这种可能性将再也无从验证。珍珠粉末流淌在对方原本冰凉的血里，行经过心脏各腔室，澎湃汹涌，它寄宿其中，唤醒过也责备过，或将永远共存。

于是芬奇决心在马路这一头默声等待，令对方抉择，却忽然看见肖忽然偏过头，眼神恍惚，耳旁似有人私语，令女人露出一个几近于无的微笑，这让他有种隐秘的失望。芬奇曾认为要么是100%，要么是0%，肖绝不会将两者混淆。可日子毕竟这样久，神灵又是多么怜悯，多么擅长，说到底，他也曾动过将亲人灵魂存进机器的念头，因此他不会指责她，更不会劝诫，思念是彼此的通病，谁也不比谁更加高明。

于是，他望着对方向自己走近，伴随着那个99.6%的熟悉声音，竟从未感到掌心如此刺痒疼痛。仿佛旧日重临，这世上仍有那么个女人随时会无声无息地走进图书馆，走进地下铁，烟视媚行，走到他身旁。他知道那手掌上对方赠与的伤口虽已愈合，可那颗六面珍珠的晶种之一多年来却一直枕结在深层的皮肤下，蚕食血肉，这是不治之症，奇异恩典的一种，他将完善地保有它，作为一种私人化的证据，提醒自己她存在过。

“哈罗德，我们终将死于自身所爱 。”根曾这样诉说，语气仿佛理所应当，只不过某项定理的引用。

他多遗憾于当时他并未否定。

end.

谢谢观看~

PS.这篇文差点就不见天日了，因为梗本丢了，感觉没有第一次想句子的流畅【哭】


End file.
